Electrical power outlets and/or electronic data outlets are commonly provided at or near work surfaces for use by persons located at near the work surface. In some cases the outlets are mounted below the work surface, which may be a table or desk, while in other arrangements the outlets are mounted and accessible at a location above the work surface, and in still other arrangements, a power unit having one or more outlets may be mounted at least partially in an opening formed in the work surface.